


I'd rather have you (Destiel Oneshots)

by canadianhannah



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, M/M, Slash, Sub!Dean, Submissive!Dean, angel!cas - Freeform, dominant!cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianhannah/pseuds/canadianhannah





	1. "You swore your obedience, so obey."

  
**_Here is a bunch of Destiel oneshots :)_ **   
**_None of these are connected, so feel free to read whichever ones you want in whichever order._ **   
**_If you would like me to continue any of them/make them into a full fic, let me know and I will._ **   
**_Enjoy!_ **   


  
**DOMINANT!CAS**   
**Warnings: Bad Language, Smut/Sex, Violence.**   
**There is NO FLUFF in this oneshot.**

  
It took a lot to scare Dean Winchester, and the sight of Castiel angry was one of the few things that actually made him shiver with fear.  
“I-I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t-“  
“You didn’t think. Did you actually believe that you could take out a whole nest of vampires on your own?”  
“Well, I-“  
“Yes, you did, because you’re stupid and cocky and arrogant.”  
“I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled. Cas held his wounded arm and glared at the hunter, a deep fire in his eyes that chilled Dean to the bone.  
“You could have died. I could have died. Is that what you want, Dean? Do you want me to die?”  
“You know I don’t. I just-“  
“Shut up.” Castiel snapped, storming away from Dean and sitting leaning against the brick wall. Dean looked up at the abandoned building they’d just left, shaking his head. Admittedly, it was a bit ridiculous to go after a whole nest of vampires at night, but Dean figured that since Sam was out of town, he might as well try to do some independent hunting again. Dean stared at Castiel silently, his heart racing. Cas turned his head and met Dean’s gaze, his face perfectly calm. He tilted Dean’s chin up and smirked.  
“You’ve always been bad at following orders, always thinking that you know what’s best. I think you forget that I have more power than you even realize, and that if I wanted you dead, you’d be dead in seconds. That’s a very dangerous thing to forget, Dean.”  
“Cas, I-“  
“Shut up. Follow me.” Castiel snapped. Dean pursed his lips and followed the angel down the alleyway next to the building, his heart racing. The last time they were in an alleyway together was when Dean almost said ‘yes’ to Michael, and Castiel had beaten him brutally for it.   
Castiel pushed Dean roughly against the wall, and a small whimper left Dean’s lips at his roughness and the fire in his eyes. Castiel pressed himself even harder against Dean, and Dean could feel the outline of his erection against his thigh.   
“You seem to be forgetting that you’re mine.” Castiel purred, rubbing himself against Dean’s leg. Dean whined and held Castiel’s hips.  
“Don’t fucking touch me.” Cas spat, and Dean fluttered his hands away from the angel.  
“Sorry, Castiel.” He breathed.   
“Don’t speak.” Castiel growled. He leaned forward and bit down on the soft flesh of Dean’s neck, sucking on him until he made a big, purple bruise, which he soothed with his tongue.   
“Take off your clothes. Now.” Castiel ordered. Dean hesitated for a moment and Cas grabbed him tightly by the throat.   
“You swore your obedience. So obey.” He growled. Dean moaned softly at his words and proceeded to take off his shirt, jeans and underwear. He shivered as the cold night air kissed his naked skin, but otherwise tried to stay still. Castiel started rubbing himself delicately through his jeans and Dean’s breath hitched.  
“On your knees.” Castiel ordered. Dean flung himself to the ground and waited for Cas to pull down his jeans and boxers.  
“The wetter you make it, the less it will hurt.” Castiel murmured as he fed Dean his cock. Dean gagged slightly but sucked and licked Castiel, wanting to please him.   
“That’s good, baby. So good.” Cas groaned, holding onto Dean’s short hair as he rode his mouth. Dean moaned and Castiel smirked, stroking his face.   
“Good, Dean. You can stop now.” He said smoothly, and Dean fell away from him, breathing hard.   
“I want you against the wall and ready for me to fuck you.” Castiel ordered sharply. Dean scrambled to his feet and pressed his chest against the wall, looking over his shoulder at Castiel for approval. Castiel chuckled.   
“You’re getting the hang of this ‘listening to me’ thing. Good boy.” Castiel purred, reaching forward and holding Dean’s cock.  
“I suppose you deserve a reward.”  
“Please, Cas.” Dean moaned. Castiel moved his hand smoothly up and down Dean’s shaft, making him cry out in pleasure.  
“Does that feel good, baby?”  
“S-so good, Cas. Thank you, Cas.” Dean sobbed.   
“Good. You’ve been a good boy for me, Dean.” Cas whispered, kissing Dean’s neck. While still pumping Dean with one hand, Cas held Dean’s hip with the other and prepared to press into him.   
“This might hurt.” Cas murmured. Dean’ breath hitched.  
“I don’t care.” He gasped. Castiel smirked as he pushed himself into Dean. It was almost painfully tight for Cas, and he could only imagine the kind of agony Dean was going through – not that he cared, of course. The whole point was for Dean to learn a lesson.   
“Does that hurt?” Cas snarled. Dean whimpered.  
“Y-yes. But don’t stop.” He pleaded. Castiel felt a rush of pleasure at his words and continued pressing into him.   
“You’re making me feel so good, Dean.” He moaned as he pounded into him. Dean’s hands clawed as he grabbed the brick wall, his breath heavy. Castiel’s nails dug into Dean’s hips, drawing blood, and Cas knew that Dean must be in agony, but still the hunter begged him to give him more, and Castiel was more than happy to oblige as he shoved himself in deeper, getting off on the feeling of Dean’s body clenched around him. He leaned forward so that his stomach was pressed against Dean’s back and continued to ride him, small moans escaping his lips.  
“Fuck, Dean, this is why you should do what I say, understand?”  
“Yes, Castiel. Yes, anything, Castiel.” Dean whimpered.   
“Good boy.” Castiel groaned. He felt an orgasm pool in the pit of his stomach, and, with a couple more thrusts, finished inside Dean. He pulled out and stumbled back a few steps, pulling his jeans and boxers back up. Dean redressed himself too, not allowing his eyes to leave Castiel’s.  
“So, Dean, from now on?”  
“I’ll do as you ask.” Dean murmured, his voice shaking. Castiel kissed him.   
“Good boy.”


	2. Chopsticks

**_Here is a bunch of Destiel oneshots :)_ **

****_None of these are connected, so feel free to read whichever ones you want in whichever order.  
If you would like me to continue any of them/make them into a full fic, let me know and I will.   
Enjoy! _

 

 **Dean teaching human!Cas how to use chopsticks.**  
There is NO SEX/SMUT in this one :)  
No warnings!  
Just pure, cute, Destiel fluffiness. :)

Dean noticed that Cas was feeling a bit down ever since he lost his grace, and had had a hard time adjusting to human life. Dean had tried everything he could think of to cheer up the fallen angel, but nothing seemed to be working.   
“Why don’t we just go out for dinner or something? Maybe that’ll take his mind off it?” Sam suggested, squinting at his laptop. Dean shrugged and rose to his feet.   
“I guess.” He muttered, walking out of the room. He knocked on Castiel’s bedroom door.  
“Come in, Dean.” Came the angel’s muffled voice from the other side. Dean let himself in and smiled softly.   
“Heya, Cas. You feeling any better?”  
“Not really, but I’m managing. What’s up?” he asked. When Dean met his eyes, he sighed heavily at how empty and broken he looked.  
“Sam and I are going out for dinner and you’re coming.”  
“Dean, I-“  
“I’m not arguing with you, Cas. You’re coming with us because I say you’re coming with us.”   
To Dean’s surprise, Cas smiled softly.   
“Dean, I’d love to.” He sighed. Dean tried not to look surprised as Cas hoisted himself off the bed and followed Dean out into the kitchen.  
“Oh, hey Cas.” Sam said when they entered the room. Castiel smiled happily at him and pretended not to notice the flash of concern across his face.   
“So where are we going?” Cas asked.   
“I dunno about you guys, but I want me some Chinese food.” Dean said, rubbing his hands together. Sam gave him bitchface #45 and rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. Dean led Castiel out by the sleeve of his coat (despite his insisting that he wouldn’t run back inside the house) into the car, where he sat in the backseat in his usual place, while Sam sat shotgun. Although worried about Cas, Dean wanted to make things look as normal as usual, so he blared ACDC and sang along at the top of his voice. To his delight, he saw Castiel smile slightly and nod in his direction.

They arrived at the restaurant not long later, and once they’d been shown to their table, Castiel tilted his head in confusion at the menu.  
“I do not understand this language.” He murmured. Dean coughed to hide his laughter, earning himself a glare from Cas.   
“It’s Chinese. It doesn’t matter if you can’t read it, Sam knows what to order, don’t you Sam?” Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes at him, but beckoned a waitress over and ordered the food. When she walked away, Castiel wrinkled his nose.  
“’Sup Cas?” Dean asked.  
“I feel out of place.”  
“Aw, that’s just ‘cause you’ve never been here before.” Dean reassured him. The waitress returned and placed their food in front of them, earning a wink and a smile from Dean. Castiel’s cheeks burned, but he turned to his food, meaning to dig in. It was then that he noticed the waitress hadn’t given him any utensils. He looked up to tell Dean about it, but then he saw the Winchesters eating their food with sticks. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes, confused. Dean caught his eye and laughed.   
“Oh, sorry, Cas. I forgot that you probably don’t know how to use chopsticks. Want me to show you?”  
“Please.” Cas mumbled. Dean reached over and put Castiel’s fingers in the right position, smiling when he got it. However, as soon as Dean moved his hands away, the sticks fell out of Castiel’s hands, and the ex-angel blushed. Dean chuckled and held Cas’ hands again.   
“No, Cas, look, like this.” Dean smiled, putting his fingers around the sticks again and showing Castiel how to move his fingers to manipulate the chopsticks.   
“Dean, I can’t do it.” Castiel whined. Dean ran a hand through his hair.   
“Go on, Cas, just try.” He pleaded. Castiel tried to pick up his food with the chopsticks, but it kept falling either on his lap or on the floor. He looked at Dean with a hopeless smile, and Dean laughed.   
“Okay, fine, I get it. Let me help you.” He said. He picked a piece of food up off his own plate and offered it to Castiel, who took it into his mouth and ate it.  
“Better?” Dean asked, his eyes alight. Cas munched happily and nodded.  
“Better.” He agreed. His own hunger temporarily forgotten, Dean fed Castiel the food off of his plate, giggling at Casitel’s expression as he chewed the food – it was the happiest they both had been since Cas had become human.  
“Well. This is creepy.” Sam mumbled, finishing the last of his meal.  
“Dean picked up the last piece of food from his plate and offered it to Sam.   
“I’ll feed you too, if you want.” Dean said jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam gave him a bitchface.   
“Nah, feed it to the trench coat baby.” He said with a playful wink at Cas. Although the comment itself could be taken as offensive, Castiel knew that Sam was only joking, so he smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean shoved food into his mouth to shut him up. Castiel swallowed hard.

Although all perfectly happy, no one said anything for the whole car journey. It was only when they approached the bunker that Castiel spoke.   
“Tonight was fun…but I am disappointed.” Castiel admitted. Sam and Dean both looked at him with a  mix of worry and confusion.   
“I really wanted to learn how to use the chopsticks.” Cas pouted. The brothers shared a breath of relief as Dean threw his arm around Cas’ shoulders.  
“It’s okay, Cas, I’ll show you another time.” He promised.


	3. Falling in love with you.

**_Here is a bunch of Destiel oneshots :)_ **

****_None of these are connected, so feel free to read whichever ones you want in whichever order.  
If you would like me to continue any of them/make them into a full fic, let me know and I will.   
Enjoy! _

 

 **Cas tells Dean that he loves him for the first time.**  
NO SEX/SMUT  
NO WARNINGS.   
PURE DESTIEL FLUFFINESS. 

Castiel shifted uncomfortably on the sofa in the living room of the bunker. Sam was out of town on a case, but Dean had thought that it was best that he stay behind and take care of Castiel – something that the latter was ultimately pleased about, because it meant that he didn’t have to stay home alone, and that he finally had Dean all to himself.   
At the moment, Dean was upstairs getting a shower, and Castiel was trying to collect his nerves. If Cas was completely honest with himself, he’d loved Dean for as long as he could remember; from the second his hand had touched his soul in Hell, he knew that the Winchester was special, and that the bond they shared was more than profound, it was deep and beautiful. Until this point, Castiel had always been perfectly happy to hide his feelings away from Dean, but when he thought that Metatron was going to kill him, he promised himself that, if he survived, he’d reveal to Dean his real feelings, and this was the first chance he’d had since then. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but he knew that it was the right thing to do, and prayed that Dean would take it well.   
_Though, if the feeling was returned, that’d be even better.  
_ Castiel dismissed the thought from his mind – there was no sense in getting his hopes up for nothing. Castiel heard the shower turn off, and his heart raced, his palms getting sweaty.   
“It’s just Dean. You’re like family, remember? It’s just Dean.” He chanted to himself. Footsteps on the stairs made Castiel’s heart race even faster, and when Dean walked into the room wearing only a pair of jeans, Castiel knew his face was bright red. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Uh, you alright Cas? You look a bit-“  
“Yes, I’m fine.” Castiel cut him off. Dean looked a bit taken aback, but shrugged and turned to the fridge.  
“Want a beer?” he called.   
“Sure.” Cas replied, his voice shaking. He tried to keep his eyes off Dean’s tight jeans as he bent forward to fish the beer out of the fridge, but just ended up staring and looking flustered when Dean turned back around.   
“Are you okay, Cas?” Dean asked, his voice filled with concern. Castiel took a gulp of his beer to avoid the question.   
“’m fine.” He mumbled. Dean shrugged and drank his beer. The two men were silent as Dean wondered what was wrong with Cas, and Cas tried to think of how to reveal his feelings to Dean.   
“Dean, we’re friends, right?”  
“Yeah…” Dean said, looking suspiciously at Cas.  
“And I can tell you anything?”  
“Sure.”  
“You promise you won’t laugh?”  
“I promise. Geez, Cas, trust me a little.” Dean snapped, though Castiel could see he wasn’t really annoyed – just nervous. He was genuinely afraid of what Castiel was about to tell him. Cas slid closer to Dean on the sofa and looked him in the eye.  
“I…uh…”  
“What is it? You’re making me nervous.”   
“I love you.” Castiel breathed. Dean chuckled.   
“That’s it?” he asked. Castiel could feel himself blushing, and he wished more than anything that he could just fly away.   
“I…um…well…”  
“Jesus, Cas, you didn’t need to be so nervous. I already knew.”  
“Oh? You did? Did I make it that obvious?”  
“A little bit. It’s okay though, I didn’t mind.”  
“You didn’t? Why?” Castiel asked, tilting his head. Dean laughed nervously, and now it was _his_ turn to blush.   
“I…uh, I love you too, Cas. I thought you knew.” He shrugged, taking a swig of beer. Castiel sat silently for a moment, letting the information sink in before replying.   
“No, I did not. I am happy that the feeling is mutual.” He said, trying not to sound as uncomfortable as he felt.   
“Aw, c’mere.” Dean laughed, leaning over and giving Cas a small kiss. As Dean pulled away, Castiel leaned in for more, making Dean laugh. Dean entwined his fingers with Castiel’s and smiled fondly.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll have enough time to do that later.” He chuckled. Castiel pouted in protest, but on the inside he was overjoyed.


	4. You're a potterhead, Cas.

**Here is a bunch of Destiel oneshots :)**

**None of these are connected, so feel free to read whichever ones you want in whichever order.**

**If you would like me to continue any of them/make them into a full fic, let me know and I will.**

**Enjoy!**

**CASTIEL READING HARRY POTTER.**  
NO SEX/SMUT IN THIS ONE.   
THERE’S NOT A LOT OF DESTIEL IN THIS ONE EITHER  
IT’S KINDA JUST CAS BEING CUTE.

Castiel’s eyes were alight as he scanned over the pages of the book, nearly ripping it as he turned the page over quickly. Charlie groaned from where she was sitting across the room from him.   
“Don’t rip it.” She whined. Castiel smiled apologetically, but didn’t say anything as he continued to read the book.   
Dean was somewhat surprised to see Castiel reading, and raised his eyebrow at Charlie, who beamed at him.  
“I told Cas I’d bring him some books when I came down next, and I thought he’d like Harry Potter.” She explained. Dean narrowed his eyes at her and looked at the books in disgust.  
“I hate Harry Potter.” He grunted. Castiel and Charlie gasped in horror at the same time.  
“How? It’s wonderful, Dean.” Castiel said, gesturing to the book in his lap.  
“Nah, it’s not. Boring.” Dean insisted.  
“Castiel obviously doesn’t think so, he’s nearly done the fourth book.”  
“Isn’t that the one with the cu-“  
“Don’t spoil it!” Castiel cried, looking sadly at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Damn, how did you read those so fast, Cas? Charlie’s only been here for a few hours.”  
“I need to know what happens to Harry Potter. Does he kill Voldemort? I think that Hermione secretly likes Ron. I like Hermione.” Castiel said, his eyes shining. Charlie gave Dean a triumphant smirk.  
“You’ll have to find out.” She said, laughing at Castiel’s dejected expression.  
“Dean?” he said, turning his body to face the hunter. Dean sighed.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we have a house elf? And an owl? And a broomstick? And a baby dragon, and a three headed dog, and a-“  
“Woah, Cas. Chill out.” Dean laughed.  
“I wish it was real.” Castiel said sadly. Dean smiled softly at him, chuckling.  
“So does everyone in the world.”  
“Except you.”  
“Except me.”  
“I don’t see why not. Harry reminds me of you.” Castiel said lightly. Dean squinted at him.  
“How?”  
“Well, he has more responsibility than he can deal with, he feels like he needs to sacrifice himself for others, he constantly has a bad guy on his tail, and he can’t escape his past. Like you.” Castiel explained, making Dean blush.  
“Hell, Cas.” He grumbled, and Charlie giggled.  
“C’mon Dean, admit it. You’re glad Castiel’s reading Harry Potter.”  
“I’m glad Castiel’s reading, even if I don’t agree with the material.”  
“I don’t see how you can dislike it.”  
“The plot’s weak.”  
“Says the guy who watches Dr. Sexy.”  
“Hey that-“ Dean began, but was interrupted by Castiel clearing his throat lightly.  
“Uh, Cas?”  
“Please, both of you shut up. I’m trying to read.” Castiel said calmly, turning back to his book. Charlie and Dean shared a look of amusement and left the room together, leaving Cas alone with his book.

 

 


	5. I like to (not) ride my bicycle.

**Here is a bunch of Destiel oneshots :)**

**None of these are connected, so feel free to read whichever ones you want in whichever order.**

**If you would like me to continue any of them/make them into a full fic, let me know and I will.**

**Enjoy!**

**DEAN TEACHING CASTIEL HOW TO RIDE A BIKE.**  
NO SEX/SMUT.  
MODERATELY BAD LANGUAGE.   
MOSTLY FLUFF. 

“You have to be kidding me.” Dean laughed. Castiel blushed and half-turned away from him.   
“It’s not funny, Dean.”  
“It is. An angel of the Lord who doesn’t know how to ride a bike.”  
“When would an angel ever need to?”  
Dean ignored the question.  
“I’m gonna teach you. Right here, right now.”   
“Dean…” Castiel whined, but Dean shut him up by kissing him.  
“It’ll be fun.” He said with a vague smile. Castiel groaned but allowed Dean to lead him by the hand to the bicycle he kept chained to the back of the batcave.   
“It’ll be fun.” Dean said in response to Castiel’s sullied expression.  
“It looks dangerous.”  
“N’aw, it’s not. Here, get on.” He said, holding the now unchained bike out for him. Grabbing one of Dean’s shoulders for support, Castiel mounted the bike.  
“See, not hard. I’m gonna hold onto you the whole time, okay?”  
“’kay.” Cas murmured, knuckles white on the handlebars. Dean put his hands lightly on Castiel’s waist.  
“Okay, start moving your feet.” He murmured. With some effort, Castiel began slowly pedaling, Dean’s hands securely on his hips.  
“Am I doing it?” he asked, his voice excited.  
“You’re getting there, babe. I’m gonna slowly let go, okay? Keep pedaling.”  
“No, don’t.” Castiel said, his voice panicked. Dean chuckled.  
“You’re an angel, Cas. You’ll be fine.” He assured him. Castiel nodded weakly and Dean let go of his waist, watching him as he pedaled slowly down the road.  
Castiel felt the bike quiver beneath him, and before he knew what was happening, he was on the floor with the bike on top of him, and Dean was running towards him.  
“Shit, Cas, you okay?”  
“I’m fine. I don’t understand why I fell.” He said, dejected. Dean kissed him on the cheek and smiled.  
“You’re just not used to it, Cas. You’ll get better.”  
“I hope so.”  
“You will, I’m a very good teacher.” Dean smirked with a wink.   
“You are, indeed.” Castiel replied, smiling at Dean and kissing him softly. 


End file.
